


By a Route Obscure and Lonely

by LivesInTheStars



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, another character study, will you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesInTheStars/pseuds/LivesInTheStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief one-shot about Genya's feelings about her new kefta, and new status. Takes place before Seige and Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a Route Obscure and Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account on February 1, 2013.

To be honest, Genya doesn't like her new kefta.

For one thing, it clashes horribly with her hair. Red on red? Vile. But of course she manages to pull it off, because if Genya can't, then it would be impossible for anyone else to look good in it.

It's one of the many perks of being perfect.

But she also hates it because of that look in Alina's eyes when she sees it; the betrayal there. Being Corporalki really shouldn't be a big deal, but Alina looks at her like it is. _What did you give up for this?_ her eyes say.

So what? They're equals now.

But they're not. No one is equal to the one and only Sun Summoner, one of Genya's only friends.

She flashes back to their first dinner conversation as Alina stares at her, to how she'd tried to explain about the seating arrangements and status.

"Look, if you don't want to stay for dinner, I promise not to cry into my soup."

Genya wants to cry right now. She can feel the stupid tears welling in her eyes. She'll probably never see Alina again. She can't just stroll into the Fabrikator's workshop anymore, and red keftas don't fade into the background as well as white. And now she'll have to sit with the other Corporalki and pretend she belongs.

But she doesn't. No one else there has blue cuffs.

That's fine. Genya's not used to belonging: above the other servants but below royalty, and not quite sure where she stood with Girshas. She thought she was above them, but they thought she was below her.

Genya's used to being an outcast. She has exactly two friends, and one of them she's in love with. If you rule out David, that just leaves Alina. Genya can't lose her, too.

"For what it's worth, tell David I forgive him." Alina looks up at her. Her eyes are wide and haunted, but wise.

"I will." Maybe he'll be so relieved he'll throw his arms around her and kiss her.

Maybe then she wouldn't feel so guilty.


End file.
